The present invention comprises of a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SAKPET105.’ ‘SAKPET105’ characterized by having a burgundy and white star pattern and mounding plant habit. ‘SAKPET105’ originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in 2013. The female parent was a proprietary Petunia breeding line named ‘2ExTr-111a-V1’ (unpatented) having a rose star pattern and a semi-mounding plant habit. The male parent was a proprietary Petunia breeding line named ‘2ExTr-111a-V2’ (unpatented) having a rose star pattern and a semi-mounding plant habit.
In June 2013, ‘2ExTr-111a-V1’ and ‘2ExTr-111a-V2’ were crossed in Kakegawa, Japan and 300 seeds were obtained. In February 2014, the F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse, cultivated and 140 plants were produced with flower colors of rose star pattern and rose with mounding, semi-mounding, and semi-creeping plant habits. In June 2014, five plant lines were selected within the F1 plants that both had burgundy and white start pattern flowers and a mounding plant growth habit. A selection named ‘L2015-PT032’ was selected from these plant lines. From February to March 2015, ‘L2015-PT032’ was evaluated for day length neutral flowering response. From March to May 2015, ‘L2015-PT032’ was vegetatively propagated, cultivated and transplanted to the field for outdoor evaluation. From June to October 2015, the final selections were chosen and the mother stock was established. In January 2016, the breeder confirmed the line to be fixed and stable. The line was subsequently named ‘SAKPET105’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.